pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Respect
Respect is the third episode in the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 3/2/2016. Story The night before the second round, Fox and Falco go to a restaurant, enjoying their meal. Villager: Whoa, it’s Star Fox! Villager walks up to their table, awestruck by Fox. Fox: Hey there. You’re Villager, right? From Team Undercovers. Villager: Uh-huh! Hee-hee. Star Fox knows my name. Falco: Why do you call your team Undercovers? Villager: Huh? Who are you? Falco: Who am I?! I’m Falco Lombardi, second in command of the Star Fox team! And their best pilot! Villagar: Hm, never heard of you! Falco is crushed, while Villager turns back to Fox. Villager: We call our team Undercovers because Snake is (He makes air quotes) “undercovers” on assignment. And I’m usually under the covers for bed by 9. Fox: I thought you were an adult. Villager: I am! But my mom always calls and hounds me on it. She lets me stay up late on Saturdays though, so I can go see K.K. Slider. Falco: Now, hold on! How have you not heard of me?! I fought alongside Fox in the last round! Villager: Everyone knows that the victory of that match was due to the leader of the team. And that’s Star Fox! Falco: You think you can insult me, kid? Fox: Falco, cool off. Thanks for your praise, kid, but we’re trying to enjoy our meal. Villager: Oh, sorry. Enjoy your meal Mr. Star Fox! Villager skips off, leaving Falco infuriated. As Villager leaves, he gets a mischievous look, a black streak going over his eyes with a sparkle. Marth and Roy are training, both Janovy and Wakasyamo panting heavily, their hands glowing green and orange, respectively. Marth: (Speaks positively in Japanese) Roy: (Agrees in Japanese.) Marth and Roy fist bump, as their Pokémon sit down and rest. End Scene Scene Change: Day of the second Round. Team Youth and Team Aura have left the field. Morton: Oh, that must’ve been my favorite match so far! And yet, it is time to move on, to the next round! Team Star Fox vs. Team Undercovers! Kat & Ana: Alright! Let’s place our bets! Wolf: Seems like a waste of time. I think we all know that the Villager brat’s going to win. Robin: That’d be the tactful bet. Dedede: 1,000,000 Gold on Undercovers! Kat: Okay, before we keep going with this, is there anyone who bets on Star Fox?! The crowd is quiet. Ana: Okay. No betting due to no counter bets. Dedede: Aww. Fox, Falco, Villager and Snake take their positions on the field. Fox: They don’t think we’ll win. Falco: Maybe you won’t. But ace pilot Falco will take them out. Fox: We can’t just power through Villager. We saw that last time. Falco: Don’t tell me what to do! I’ll take them out my way! Talonflame, go! Fox: (Sighs) Fine. Ninetales! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Talonflame: Talon! Ninetales: Nine! Snake: Fire types. Makes my Pokémon choice a problem. Villager: It’ll be fine! I already set the pace of the battle. Slaking! Snake: If you say so. Go, Forretress! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Forretress: Forretress! Slaking: (Yawning) Slaking. Falco: Start it off hard! Flare Blitz! Fox: Already?! Agk, Quick attack, let’s go! Villager: Stop the land approach, grandpa. Slaking, Feint Attack! Snake: Alright then, but don’t call me grandpa. Forretress, Spikes! Ninetales dashes in with Quick Attack, as Talonflame flies in with Flare Blitz. Forretress spins, releasing several energy spikes that dig into the ground, as Ninetales stops, in order to avoid them. Talonflame approaches Forretress with Flare Blitz, as Slaking appears in front of it, kicking it in the side. Talonflame is knocked away, its attack negated. Falco: Don’t stop, Talonflame! Steel Wing! Snake: Zap Cannon! Fox: Falco! Oh, Safeguard! Ninetales extends Safeguard, which surrounds Talonflame. Talonflame goes for Steel Wing at Slaking, when Forretress fires Zap Cannon. It hits Talonflame, sending it flying backwards. It pants heavily, as Falco turns to Fox, angry. Falco: I didn’t ask you to help me there! Leave me alone and let me do this my way! Fox: You’re way is all by yourself, just like in the skies! You can’t win this by yourself! Falco: That Ike almost did! Fox: He still lost! Fox and Falco continue to argue, as Snake looks at Villager suspiciously. Snake: Did you do this? Villager: Oh, no! Why would you ever think that? Morton: Folks, I have to say this is such a turn of events. Team Star Fox, who had such synchronicity in the previous round, has essentially been dissolved into arguing children! Snake: Let’s take advantage of the turmoil, then. Forretress, Mirror Shot! Forretress fires Mirror Shot, hitting Talonflame, knocking it out of the sky. It hits the ground, triggering some Spikes and causing them to explode. Falco: Talonflame! Fox: This can’t go on. Ninetales, Hyper Beam! Falco: Stay out of my way! Talonflame, Quick Attack! Ninetales raises all its tails, pointing them at Slaking. It fires Hyper Beam. Talonflame dashes in with Quick Attack. Villager: Shadow Claw! Snake: Zap Cannon! Slaking’s hand is encased in shadow energy, as it extends off Slaking’s hand, striking Talonflame in midair. Forretress fires Zap Cannon, which cancels out Hyper Beam. Ninetales is panting heavily, recharging. Forretress fires another Zap Cannon, hitting Ninetales. Falco: Come on, Talonflame! Blaze through them! Fox: Falco! We have to work together as a team! So, what’s your plan? Falco: Huh? (He looks at Fox in confusion.) You’re asking me for a plan? Fox: We have to work together to win. And since you’re not listening to me, I have to listen to you. Falco: So, you don’t think you’re superior to me? Fox: Of course not. That’s just that kid messing with us. Falco: Huh. Fine, then. Let’s get them with the Landmaster. Fox: What about the Spikes? Falco: We can burn through them, don’t you think? Fox smiles as the two speak in unison. Fox & Falco: Landmaster formation! Flare Blitz! Talonflame flies over Ninetales as it runs forward, the two using Flare Blitz. Ninetales runs through the Spikes, though the explosions don’t slow it down. Slaking is loafing around, picking its nose. Villager: Uh-oh! Slaking’s Truant is in effect! Snake: Fortunately, their combo has a fatal flaw. Forretress! Take the attack! Forretress moves in front of Slaking, as it takes the full force of the Landmaster combo. Ninetales and Talonflame move back afterwards, finding that Forretress had survived the attack. They take recoil from the collision. Fox: No way! Falco: How? Snake: Forretress’ ability is Sturdy. It can survive a one hit KO at full health. Villager: Yay! Nice work! Now, Hammer Arm! Snake: Zap Cannon! Forretress fires Zap Cannon, hitting Talonflame, while Slaking charges in and slams Ninetales with Hammer Arm. Both are defeated. Roy K: Talonflame and Ninetales are unable to battle! The winner is Team Undercovers! Morton: And despite Falco and Fox getting back in synch there, Team Undercovers was just too strong for them! Falco: Hey! He said my name first! Maybe we should change the team name, to Team Falco! Fox: Oh, don’t let it go to your head. Wolf: Ha! Serves them right! Morton: And now, the next battle is Team Emblem vs. Team Blade! Ian, Shulk, Marth and Roy take to the field. Ian bows to Marth and Roy, then looks up at them. Ian: (Speaks respectively to Marth and Roy in Japanese) Steve: Oh, come on! I speak animal, but he’s programmed to speak fluent Japanese?! Dakota: So unfair. Marth bows in response to Ian. Marth: (Thanks Ian for the gesture in Japanese) Shulk: What did you say to them? Ian: That it is an honor to be battling them, and that I am quite eager for it to begin. Shulk: Then let’s get it started! Wario: They’re about to start! Place your bets now! Dedede: 2000 on Blade! Robin: 600 on Emblem! Duck Hunt: Ruff ruff! Steve: Man, I fricking hate translating this, but 400 on Emblem for Duck Hunt. Ana: Uh, I speak animal too. I already knew that. Steve: Oh. Olimar: (Whistles) Steve: Okay, I can’t translate whistle! Wii Fit Trainer? Wii Fit Trainer: Olimar said 1000 on Blade. Kat & Ana: That’s it! Betting is done! Roy K: Alright, let’s see how Prissy does this time around! Roy: (Mutters angrily about Roy Koopa.) Morton: It looks like Prissy learned to keep his mouth shut and not talk back to the ref! Good thing, too, cause he’s a bit annoying. Roy: (Speaks Japanese to Marth.) Marth: (Reassures Roy in Japanese.) Shulk: Well, let’s get this thing started! Drapion, go! Ian: Sandslash! Shulk and Ian choose their Pokémon. Drapion: Drapion! Sandslash: Slash! Marth: Eeh-gay, Janovy! Roy: Wakasyamo, fighto! Marth and Roy choose their Pokémon. Janovy: Jano. Wakasyamo: Waka, sy! Roy K: And, begin! Roy: Wakasyamo! Flamu Charge! Ian: Sandslash, Gyro Ball! Sandslash spins with Gyro Ball, as Wakasyamo collides with it with Flame Charge. Marth: Janovy, Leafo Bladu! Ian: Crush Claw! Janovy charges in, swinging its tail with Leaf Blade. Sandslash uses its claw for Crush Claw, blocking it. Shulk: Drapion, Acupressure! Drapion touches its claw to a pressure point on its neck. Pushing down. Drapion roars in triumph afterwards. Shulk: Nice! Now, Cross Poison! Roy: (Speaks words of encouragement in Japanese) Sky Uppercut! Drapion goes for Cross Poison, while Wakasyamo slips in underneath it, hit in the jaw with Sky Uppercut. Drapion reacts, as it uses Night Slash on Wakasyamo, knocking it back. Marth: Cuto! Ian: Crush Claw! Janovy goes for several Cut attacks, all of them parried by Sandslash’s Crush Claw. Drapion knocks it away with Aerial Ace, as Wakasyamo takes its place by initiating Slash attacks. Roy: (Asks Marth a question in Japanese.) Marth: (Replies to Roy in Japanese.) Shulk: What are they planning? Ian: A Final Smash combo. But, I don’t have any idea how they’ll do it. Marth’s should be similar to Lucina’s, but Roy’s will be completely unpredictable. Marth & Roy: Eeh-gay! Final Smashu! Critical Hito! Marth: Janovy, Coil, eeh Grass Oath! Roy: Wakasyamo, Slashu eeh Fire Oath! Janovy Coils into a circle, head and hand in the middle, the hand glowing green. It juts the hand forward, releasing a tower of grass energy, which soars at Sandslash, as Wakasyamo jumps over it. Ian: Sandslash, Sandstorm! Sandslash lifts its claw to create a Sandstorm, partially canceling the attack out, though Sandslash is still hit hard by Grass Oath. Wakasyamo lands in front of Drapion, arching its claw back for Slash, when it glows with orange energy. It releases a tower of fire energy from the claw, as Wakasyamo uses it to Slash into Drapion, launching it back. Drapion lands, shaking off the attack. Drapion: Dra! Roy: (Swears and complains in Japanese) Shulk: Ha! In your face! The Acupressure from before raised Drapion’s Special Defense! No matter how you used it, it was still a Special Attack! Sandslash appears next to Drapion, panting heavily. Ian: Sandslash took a pretty good hit there. We won’t be able to survive another Final Smash like that. Shulk: Then let’s not give them the chance! Drapion, Cross Poison! Ian: Sandslash, Dig! Sandslash Digs into the ground as Drapion charges with Cross Poison. Roy: Wakasyamo, Flamu Charge! Marth: Coil, eeh Cuto! Wakasyamo takes the Cross Poison on with Flame Charge, being launched back. Janovy Coils up and shoots forward with Cut, as Sandslash breaks out of the ground below, hitting Janovy. Shulk: And, Aerial Ace! Drapion charges at Janovy, speeding up. Marth: Critical Hito! Janovy Coils, as it fires Grass Oath at Drapion, it pushing through with Aerial Ace. Drapion strikes Janovy head on, defeating it. Roy K: Oh, I like where this is going. Servine, or Jenova or whatever it’s called, is unable to battle! Morton: And what a combination! Shulk and Ian managed to time their attacks perfectly to take out the most predictable Final Smash in the game! Roy: (Swears revenge for Marth) Wakasyamo! Critical Hito! Wakasyamo goes at Sandslash with its Slash Fire Oath, as Sandslash raises Crush Claw, blocking it. The two struggle for a moment, when an explosion occurs, pushing the two away from each other. Sandslash uses Dig, and pops out, striking Wakasyamo hard, defeating it. Roy K: And with that, Prissy is beat! Sacajawea is unable to battle! The winner is Team Blade! Morton: And that’s it! All the Fire Emblem characters are kicked out of the tournament! Roy stomps the ground in frustration, as Ian goes over to them. Ian: (Thanks them in Japanese.) Ian bows to Marth and Roy, who return the bow. Marth: (Welcomes Ian in Japanese.) Dedede: Alright! I won a bet! Morton: And that ends this episode! Tune in next time for the final matches of the second round! Competing Characters * Team Star Fox ** Fox ** Falco * Team Undercovers ** Villager (male) ** Snake * Team Blade ** Mii Swordfighter Ian ** Shulk * Team Emblem ** Marth ** Roy Non-Competing Characters * Kat & Ana * Wolf * Robin (male) * King Dedede * Steve * Dakota * Duck Hunt * Olimar * Wii Fit Trainer * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa Pokémon * Ninetales (Fox's) * Talonflame (Falco's) * Slaking (Villager's) * Forretress (Snake's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Drapion (Shulk's) * Janovy (Marth's) * Wakasyamo (Roy's) Trivia * We see some of Villager's underhanded tricks in this episode. * Morton calls Roy's Wakasyamo Sacajawea, the native american that helps Lewis and Clark on their journey across the Louisiana Territory. * Grass Pledge and Fire Pledge are referred to by their Japanese translated names, which are Grass Oath and Fire Oath, respectively. * The new Final Smashes are... ** Marth's Critical Hit. Janovy uses Coil to focus its attack to a point, then fires Grass Pledge as a blade outward in front of it. ** Roy's Critical Hit. Wakasyamo uses Slash to focus the Fire Pledge on its talons, to slash with a sword like strike. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle